


Thinking it Through

by Healy



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: While working late one night, Bruce's mind wanders.





	

They always said he'd never retire-- _and maybe I never did_ , thought Bruce grimly, waiting for the Bat-Computer to bring him results on that search he requested. He tried to train Terry how to use it, but the kid refused, saying the junk heap should have been trashed _years_ ago.

_Maybe you could say the same about me._ A dark thought, but a baseless one. After all, hadn't he done a good job of training Terry? _And he'll a good job of running the place when I'm gone._ It was a pleasant thought. Bruce relaxed and smiled, just a bit.


End file.
